


Can't Help Falling In Love

by draconyx



Series: Moving Away (High-school AU) [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, One-Sided! Scott/Mitch, Songfic, just plain pure angst nothing more nothing less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconyx/pseuds/draconyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott told himself that he was going to be strong for Mitch and himself.</p>
<p>But still, his tears fell as hard as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

"I'm going to miss this place," Mitch said serenely, staring at the heavenly bodies that danced around the dark night sky.

Scott and Mitch were seated beside each other in Scott's old treehouse, the two of them by the window, just staring at the stars and the full moon. Mitch was going to migrate to another country the day after and so the two decided to spend a few hours together and just stay beside each other.

"Promise me we'll still call each other every weekend," said Scott as he looked up to the skies.

"Of course," Mitch replied, looking at his best friend with a grin. "That one we can never ever skip."

Scott smiled at his best friend as well.

"How was chorale?" Scott asked tentatively, knowing just how important this was to Mitch. "I heard they canceled practice and set up a small party of some sort for you."

"Yeah they did," Mitch said with a small, sad smile. "I'm going to miss all of them a lot. No chorale could ever replace them in my heart."

There was silence between them.

Scott spotted an old, small keyboard in the corner and pulled it to his lap. Wiping some dust off, he turned it on and surprisingly found it functioning well. Turning to Mitch he asked, "Want to sing for good time's sake?"

Mitch smiled as he continued staring at the stars in the sky. "Sure thing."

_The last song._

"Wise men say only fools rush in."

Drawing in his breath, Scott's fingers started dancing around the keys delicately. Mitch's voice will never cease to make his heart flutter in the nicest ways. He knew they were only best friends...

"But I can't help falling in love with you."

It was undeniable. Scott has known that he was in love with Mitch for years and years; after all, they have been together ever since they were children. They were almost inseparable like a pair of twins.

But something always held Scott back from confessing.

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?"

_Mitch was always looking at someone else._

It was never Scott that he clearly looked at; Mitch was always looking at that one guy from his chorale. When he first realized this, he felt like he wanted to keep Mitch away from the person he was looking at. He wanted Mitch to only look at him.

But later on he would realize that he was just being possessive. Mitch's happiness should always come before his own. That's how it always was for Scott.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes some things are meant to be."

_And Scott knew that they were never meant to be._

"Take my hand, take my whole life, too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you."

Scott knew that he had left everything with Mitch. As much as he tried to fight against it, he couldn't help but fall in love every time he would see Mitch smile and laugh with him. He had unknowingly placed his heart and his whole life on Mitch's hands.

"For I can't help falling in love with you."

Taking a deep breath, Scott did his best to not let the tears fall as his fingers stopped playing. He told himself that he was going to be strong for Mitch and himself.

But still, his tears fell as hard as he did.

He felt short, skinny arms wrap around him and a head rest on his shoulder, and he automatically wrapped his arms back around Mitch's small and fragile body. "I'm sorry," Scott whispered shakily, knowing that these feelings will someday, somehow turn into dust.

"There's nothing to be sorry about big guy," Mitch said comfortingly, squeezing Scott's arm lightly. "Don't worry, you'll always be my best friend."

And they will only always be _best friends_.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Song is "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley_  
>  I recommend listening to Twenty One Pilots' version though; it's my favorite cover.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, as always (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡  
> Stay #fcute everyone ❤︎


End file.
